¿Llamas a esto amistad?
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Ya era invierno. Los fríos y blancos copos de nieve se derretían al hacer contacto con la cálida piel de dos jóvenes. Uno que lloraba sin consuelo y otro que yacía en el suelo sonriendo melancólicamente.


¿Llamas a esto amistad?

Ya era invierno. Los fríos y blancos copos de nieve se derretían al hacer contacto con la cálida piel de dos jóvenes. Uno que lloraba sin consuelo y otro que yacía en el suelo sonriendo melancólicamente.

Naruto Uzumaki , que iba caminando entre medio de un bosque nevado, estaba cubierto por una enorme capa de nieve. El viento soplaba con fuerza, provocando que su capucha se le saliera de lugar en reiteradas ocasiones y, que además, se pudiera apreciar los rubios cabellos del joven. A pesar de la inclemencia del tiempo, seguía caminando por esos lugares y la única razón por la cual caminaba sin destino era: Sasuke Uchiha. No tenía idea donde se encontraba y no le quedaba otra que caminar hacia cualquier lugar. Desde la última vez que habló con él, no logró hacerlo entrar en razón. No logró que volviera a la aldea y que volviera a ser como antes. Y si había algo que caracterizaba a Naruto, era su perseverancia y su lealtad. Los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas, y de eso no tenía duda. Sabía que Sasuke se había vuelto un ninja rebelde y sería difícil cambiarlo. Pero el rubio no perdía las esperanzas.

—"Ya estoy empezando a sentir cansancio...No, no es cansancio, es solo frío."- pensaba el rubio con los ojos entreabiertos a causa del viento que le llegaba a la cara. —"Debería buscar un refugio, debe haber un lugar abandonado por aquí."

Después de caminar por horas, encontró una pequeña casa, se veía en buenas condiciones y tal parece que había alguien habitándola ya que salía un humo por la pequeña chimenea que estaba incorporada a la casa.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó el rubio a viva voz. De pronto sintió como un frío metal le hacía presión a su cuello. —"¿Cuándo apareció?"- se preguntó Naruto bastante sorprendido. Un hombre lo tenía aprisionado con una katana. Esa arma rozaba con insistencia en la piel del Uzumaki.

—Tú nunca te aburres de llamar la atención.- comentó una voz varonil. El rubio soltó un gemido casi inaudible y sonrió.

—No puedo creer que seas tú.

—No deberías tomarme a la ligera. Ya te dije que te mataría.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a Konoha sin esa actitud tan amenazante?- le preguntó Nauro que parecía bastante tranquilo.

El Uchiha guardó su katana y no respondió a su pregunta. Se sentó cerca del fuego y cruzó sus brazos.

— ¡Oye Sasuke! ¡Detesto que me ignores cuando te hablo! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches? ¿Qué debo hacer para que vuelvas?...No te entiendo, cumpliste tu venganza y…- decía Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por una fría mirada de Sasuke.

— Podrías callarte…Odio escuchar tu voz.- dijo el azabache después de varios segundos de silencio.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se sentó al frente de él. Solo los separaba esa pequeña fogata que estaba al centro de la habitación.

—Seguiré insistiendo pacíficamente. No quiero pelear contigo. No quiero que ninguno de los dos muera a causa del otro.- comentó el Uzumaki de forma muy decidida.

Sasuke tenía su mirada fija en el fuego. Las llamas se estaban apagando, pero no quiso hacer nada.

—Oye, si tienes esa actitud tan despreocupada el fuego se apagará.- dijo el joven de ojos azules soplando al fuego haciendo que automáticamente la llama empezara a crecer. — ¿Sabes Sasuke? Las cosas funcionan mejor cuando se combinan…- dijo el rubio mirando el fuego. El Uchiha lo seguía ignorando.

Era muy particular esa escena; Naruto y Sasuke solos en una casa en medio de un enorme bosque nevado. Dos jóvenes con distintos ideales, pero que se complementaban el uno al otro.

—No me quedaré todo el día en esta casa, me iré en cuanto descanse unas horas.- dijo el azabache que seguía molesto por la presencia del rubio. —Y no trates de seguirme, porque no quiero andar discutiendo.

Naruto miraba a su amigo cada vez que hablaba. Le parecía impresionante que el Uchiha se molestara en hablar y en informar de las cosas que pensaba. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa del rubio, inmediatamente se quedó callado y se acomodó en la pared de esa habitación. El joven de ojos azules tan solo se quedó cerca del fuego calentando sus manos.

Así pasaron un par de horas y el Uchiha, que se había quedado dormido, despertó por los molestos ruidos del estómago del rubio.

—"Maldición, ¿no puede controlar su hambre?"- pensaba el azabache fastidiado por esa sonajera irritante.

—Sasuke, ¿no tienes algo para comer? Afuera está nevando y se me hará complicado encontrar comida.- comentó el rubio con cara de afligido. El azabache suspiró y lo volvió a ignorar. —Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y que es molesta esta situación para ti…pero al menos podrías recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos un equipo y nos ayudábamos.

El azabache no respondió al comentario y cerró sus ojos. El estómago de Naruto empezó nuevamente a sonar. Era un sonido constante y molesto. El Uchiha se quejó haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Acto seguido se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al pasillo de la casa. Volvió a los pocos segundos con un bulto en una de sus manos que estaba envuelto por una tela. Lo dejó en el suelo y miró al rubio.

—Ahí hay pescado.-dijo el Uchiha volviendo a su sitio. El joven hambriento sonrió y se llegó a emocionar por varias razones.

—Gracias Sasuke.- dijo el Uzumaki desenvolviendo el envoltorio y encontrándose con la grata sorpresa que los pescados estaban atravesados por ramas. Eso era bastante beneficioso ya que sería más fácil asarlos.

Después de que el rubio se sació de tanto comer pescado, soltó un suspiro y luego se acostó en el suelo de madera mirando a su amigo con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado por qué no quieres llevar la vida que tenías antes.- comentó el joven de ojos azules.

Sasuke se hizo el dormido y siguió descansando en la pared. El Uzumaki ya se había resignado a que no le contestaría su pregunta y tan solo volvió su mirada al fuego.

De pronto, el Uchiha se puso su capa rápidamente, y se levantó.

— ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó el rubio sentándose en el piso. El azabache no respondió a su pregunta y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Solo se detuvo para voltearse.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, lucharemos a muerte. Acuérdate de eso.- dijo el Uchiha mirándolo con desprecio. Naruto se puso de pie y tomó la capa de Sasuke para jalarla.

—No te vayas tan pronto.- le dijo con una mirada inquietante.

—Suéltame.- fue lo único que dijo el azabache para tomar la puerta corrediza y salir de esa casa. Al abrirla un viento muy helado invadió la casa. Tanto viento hizo que la fogata se apagara. El joven se hundía en la nieve y el viento no lo dejaba avanzar muy rápido.

—Sasuke, por favor…Espera que calme la tormenta.- dijo el rubio jalando, con más fuerza que antes, la capa de su amigo.

—Dame una buena razón para quedarme.- comentó sin voltearse.

—Ehhh, la tormenta.- le respondió Naruto un poco inseguro.

El Uchiha suspiró y antes de que pudiera avanzar sintió que el Uzumaki lo seguía sujetando de la capa firmemente.

—Suéltame...

—No lo haré.- le respondió con determinación. —Sasuke, te pido que te quedes. Al menos para pasar la última instancia en forma pacífica. Antes de que peleemos de verdad.- dijo el rubio mirándolo con desesperación.

—Esos son tiempos pasados. No quiero quedarme contigo en este lugar. Prefiero estar solo…

— ¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto jalando la capa para que el azabache se volteara.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el Uchiha realmente molesto. Naruto lo quedó observando fijamente a los ojos.

—No te vayas otra vez…- dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo algo triste. El Uchiha lo quedó mirando extrañado. Se quedaron un par de segundos mirándose. Sin pestañar, y sin percatarse del frío que había en esos momentos.

—Ya te dije que me des una buena razón para quedarme. Idiota.- dijo el Uchiha desviando la mirada. Naruto se sonrojó un poco por esa forma de actuar de su amigo; hace bastante tiempo que no recibía un insulto y mucho menos había visto ese gesto de vergüenza en él. Sin pensarlo mucho le robó un beso cerca de los labios. Sasuke reaccionó inmediatamente a esa muestra de "afecto" y le dio un puñetazo cerca de la nariz dejando sangrando al rubio.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡Te estás volviendo loco!- exclamó muy impactado por la acción de Naruto. — "¿En qué estaba pensando ese tonto?"- se preguntaba el azabache limpiándose cerca de los labios con sus dedos.

—Sasuke, no seas así. Ya nos habíamos besado antes.- dijo Naruto limpiándose la sangre con su ropa y sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Tú eres el único que sabe cómo provocarme hasta mi límite.- dijo Sasuke mirándolo muy enojado.

—Si estás tan enojado podríamos pelear. Sería una previa de nuestra pelea que habíamos acordado.- dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición para atacar.

—No seré compasivo.

—No necesito que lo seas.- dijo Naruto pegando un salto y dando por empezado la batalla. Patadas, puñetazos, codazos y rodillazos se podían apreciar en esa pelea. Todo parecía que iba a ser Taijustu hasta que el Uchiha pegó un salto hacia atrás y activó su sharingan para crear una ilusión. Pero esto último no lo pudo realizar. Se puso la mano en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Un fuerte dolor sentía cerca de su corazón, fue tanto que a los pocos segundos vomitó sangre y empezó a toser. Naruto se detuvo inmediatamente para ir a socorrer a su amigo.

—Vamos a dentro.- dijo el rubio preocupado al ver a su amigo en tan mal estado. —Dejemos de pelear. Estás mal.

El Uchiha lo miró con profundo odio. No quería sentir lastima de nadie y mucho menos ser ayudado por ese joven.

—Puedo solo.- dijo Sasuke volviendo a la casa. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, muy distante del otro.

—Traje un poco de hierbas medicinales. Puede que alguna te sirva.- dijo Naruto sacando una pequeña bolsa de su mochila. Sin escuchar comentario alguno del azabache, el Uzumaki encendió el fuego de la chimenea y empezó a calentar las hierbas en un recipiente. Una vez que terminó de preparar las hierbas, lo vació en un tazón que dejó al lado del Uchiha y regresó a su sitio.

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo y ninguno hablaba. Sasuke ya estaba mejor. Se había recuperado rápidamente y se había tomado esa hierba. Naruto sonrió cuando vio al Uchiha bebérsela toda de un sorbo. Sasuke solo se sonrojó un poco y agachó su cabeza.

—Oye, ¿no tienes más pescado?- preguntó el rubio.

—No.

— ¿Y qué vamos a cenar?- volvió a preguntar el joven de ojos azules.

—No lo sé, pero no andes llorando por hambre. Solo ve a buscar algo afuera para comer y deja de quejarte.- dijo el Uchiha.

—Sasuke…- susurró Naruto mirando a su amigo que parecía de mejor ánimo ya que ahora le contestaba todas sus preguntas. —No es que tenga hambre, solo que en una hora más ya será la hora de la cena…- comentó el Uzumaki sonriendo.

—Entonces no hagas tantas preguntas…- comentó el Uchiha antes de suspirar.

—Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas cuando Kakashi-sensei nos puso aprueba cuando éramos muy jóvenes?…- rió. —Luego me ató a un tronco y como tenía mucha hambre mi estómago empezó a sonar. Fue en ese momento que me ofreciste tu plato con arroz.- comentó el rubio sonriendo. —Se parece mucha cuando me trajiste el pescado…

—Piensa lo que quieras...Solo te di el pescado porque el ruido de tu estómago era muy molesto y lo sigue siendo.- dijo el Uchiha. Naruto soltó una corta risa y luego se acercó dónde estaba Sasuke para sentarse al frente de él.

—Gracias.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

El azabache quedó mirando el contento rostro del joven. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Esta vez ninguno quería desviar su mirada. Los ojos de Sasuke, tan negros como la noche nublada, denotaban una gran maldad, odio y venganza, pero a la vez estaba reteniendo el arrepentimiento por varias cosas y una profunda tristeza. A su vez, los ojos de Naruto, tan celestes como el cielo en una tarde de verano, se apreciaba la perseverancia, el esfuerzo y la nobleza, pero a la vez guardaba una gran frustración por no ser capaz de proteger a gente importante, y por ende, una enorme tristeza lo invadía. Esto último estaba cambiando en cada ninja. Tenían al frente a una persona muy importante, y eso aliviaba las penas de sus corazones…

Ya no cabían las palabras en esa habitación. No había nada que decir. La comunicación se daba con las miradas y a través de los pensamientos.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando lentamente hacia el otro. Antes de hacer cualquier tipo de contacto, cerraron sus ojos. Y así comenzó todo. El Uchiha abrazó al rubio siendo inmediatamente correspondido.

— "Ya sé que jamás te lo diría de frente o que jamás escucharás esas palabras salir de mi boca..."- pensaba Naruto acomodándose cerca del pecho de su amigo. —"Al menos estoy seguro que solo tú lo escucharás..."- le decía el rubio a través de los pensamientos mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón del azabache. —"Te quiero, Sasuke."

Esas simples y cortas palabras habían sorprendido enormemente al Uchiha, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que le agradaba escuchar de esa persona. Fue así como cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una más sosegada.

—"Naruto, yo también."- pensó Sasuke algo avergonzado. —"No puedo negar eso, no me siento capaz de mentirte en estos momentos."

—"Me alegra escuchar eso…Por cierto, ¿No es algo raro pasar tanto tiempo abrazados y decirnos que nos queremos?"- pensaba el Uzumaki antes de soltar una risa.

— "Tenemos un lazo Naruto y ese lazo nada ni nadie lo romperá. Por más que trate de alejarme de ti, vuelvo a encontrarte…Suena algo raro, pero parece que el destino nos quiere juntos...O tal vez, ambos deseamos lo mismo."

— "No me contestaste mi pregunta, teme"

— "Mira, si no entiendes, será mejor que te separes, usuratonkachi"

— "Sigo sin entender, pero no es una excusa para alejarme…"- pensó el rubio que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —"Ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ti, y ahora que estás cerca no quiero soltarte..."

—"Creo que yo tampoco..."- dijo el Uchiha aferrándose al cuerpo de su amigo mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas. —"¿De qué otra forma podría estar más cerca de ti?"

—"Tengo una idea, pero no creo que te agrade..."- pensó el rubio separándose con dificultad del azabache. Luego de hacer eso, le dio un beso en los labios. El Uchiha ya lo veía venir, por lo que solo se dedicó a recibir ese beso y a prolongarlo unos segundos más.

—"Dos...Con este cuentan dos besos que nos hemos dado en los labios."- pensó el Uchiha.

—"Pero este no fue accidental, deberías contarlo como primero..."- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada un poco triste. Sasuke lo miró con preocupación y tomando el mentón de su amigo, lo inclinó hacia arriba para darle otro beso en los labios. Esa acción logró que el Uzumaki se avergonzara completamente y se diera media vuelta para darle la espalda. Sus brazos los había cruzado y había puesto una cara de pocos amigos.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Dijiste que no querías alejarte...- dijo el Uchiha en voz baja.

—Dije eso...pero no es normal lo que estemos haciendo, en la amistad hay un límite...

— ¿Llamas a esto amistad?

—Bueno, supongo que sí. No lo sé...Si no es amistad, entonces qué es.- dijo Naruto algo confundido.

—Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes. Parece como si trataras de engañarte.- comentó el Uchiha haciendo que el joven de ojos azules se pusiera un poco nervioso.

—Puede que tengas razón...- susurró el rubio algo pensativo. —Trato de engañarme. Es que, nunca antes me había pasado...y que sea contigo es realmente inesperado.- dijo Naruto dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos. Poco a poco sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse cálidas y con un leve tono rojizo. —No tengo que ser inteligente para darme cuenta que te amo. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Sasuke solo sonrió y cerró los ojos. El Uzumaki se sintió avergonzado y lo abrazó para que su amigo no le viera el rostro.

—No actúes de esa forma…No es fácil decirlo.- se quejó el rubio. El Uchiha le acarició la espalda y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Naruto, sin previo aviso, lo dejó suavemente contra el suelo y comenzó a besarlo, ya no aguantaba más, quería demostrar lo que sentía al Uchiha y parecía que esa era la única forma de tener un contacto más cercano. Mientras hacía esto, le tocaba el cabello y apegaba su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke. El rubio era quien dominaba y es que el azabache solo se dejaba querer, no era muy bueno demostrando lo que sentía. Por otra parte, el Uzumaki seguía avanzando y repartiendo besos cada vez más apasionados.

Puede que en esos momentos hubieran llegado más lejos, pero el azabache se sintió algo mal y se alejó un poco. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a toser. Seguía algo débil y no era bueno tener fuertes emociones en esos momentos. Naruto se detuvo inmediatamente algo decepcionado y, tratando de calmar su respiración, se acomodó detrás de Sasuke para dejar la espalda de su amigo apoyada cerca de su pecho. Una vez hecho esto, le tomó la mano y la acarició suavemente.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no lo encontraban necesario, pues parecían algo cansados porque llevaban varios días sin comer ni descansar lo suficiente, y solo quería dormir cerca del fuego. Fue así, que los jóvenes se echaron en el piso y quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro, mirándose con cierta nostalgia.

El fuego de la pequeña chimenea parecía cada vez más potente. Emitía un calor muy agradable y acogedor. También iluminaba la habitación donde estaban estos jóvenes y a pesar de que por una abertura caían unos cuantos copos de nieve, estos se derretían rápidamente al tocar la ropa o la piel de ellos. La tormenta no parecía acabar y el viento se filtraba por la abertura haciendo que el fuego creciera considerablemente, lo que mantenía a Naruto y a Sasuke mucho más a gusto.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ambos no pudieron seguir despiertos, el brazo del rubio rodeó a su amigo y quedó en esa posición durmiendo. Sasuke alcanzó acercarse un poco más a Naruto antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

El Uchiha, en cuanto cerró sus ojos, comenzó a tener un extraño sueño, que después fue cambiando a una pesadilla para finalmente convertirse en un flash back. Eran escenas de su pasado. Un pasado lleno de odio, sangre y venganza. Todo esto le invadía la mente y ahora se sumaba el hecho de que Naruto le había confesado su amor. Ese ninja, tan noble y alegre, se había enamorado de él, un ninja renegado y un verdadero asesino. Sentía que no podía corresponderle a pesar de que su corazón decía lo contrario. Y es que su conciencia no la tenía tranquila y jamás la tendría. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía una escoria ser amado por alguien como Naruto. Cuando ya no pudo seguir teniendo esos pensamientos tan dolorosos, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que observó fue el hermoso rostro del Uzumaki. Estaba durmiendo y respirando tranquilamente. Parecía tan inofensivo y relajado. Su boca la tenía semiabierta y las marcas que tenía en la cara le daban un aspecto muy adorable junto al ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—No puedo creer que duerma así de tranquilo…- pensó en voz alta el Uchiha mientras sonreía algo triste. Se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a mirar la chimenea.

El fuego ardía incesantemente, pero al cabo de unos segundos y a los ojos del azabache, esta llama comenzó a disminuir y a perder fuerza.

Sasuke apretó sus puños y dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, despertando al rubio inmediatamente.

—Sasuke, no destruyas la casa.- dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento y frotaba sus manos contra sus ojos. — ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo… – le contestó Sasuke secándose las lágrimas sin que Naruto se diera cuenta puesto que se encontraba de espaldas.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿Estuviste llorando? - preguntó el rubio que se había puesto de pie para mirar los ojos del Uchiha que estaban húmedos y un poco hinchados. El azabache no respondió y agachó su cabeza. — ¿Por qué estás así?

Sasuke solo desvió la mirada y se puso de pie para quedar a la altura del Uzumaki.

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. No puedo cambiar el pasado y eso es algo que me perseguirá toda mi vida. Me hubiera gustado regresar a Konoha contigo, pero tengo vergüenza de mis actos. Naruto, estoy mal. Gente como yo, no merece el perdón de nadie, y mucho menos el amor de alguien como tú.- dijo el joven mirando con tristeza al rubio.

—Sasuke…podrás haber cometido muchos errores en tu pasado, pero no podré quitarte nunca de mi cabeza. Mucho menos ahora. Te puedo perdonar aunque sea el único en la aldea que lo haga, te perdonaré todo lo que has hecho porque no me importa tu pasado.- dijo el rubio acercándose al azabache para abrazarlo.

— "Naruto…No digas eso. Tú no podrías perdonar a un asesino como yo."- pensaba el Uchiha.

— "Mientras estés arrepentido, no debería haber problema"- dijo el rubio en sus pensamientos sin dejar de abrazarlo cariñosamente. El azabache lo abrazó y separándose un poco de él le dio un beso en los labios. Naruto se sorprendió ante eso, pero tan pronto como pudo le correspondió.

El Uchiha sentía tristeza y cuando se detuvo lo miró directamente a los ojos. Naruto se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver los ojos de Sasuke, sonrió amablemente, pero de pronto esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Había recibido un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente. El azabache lo tomó para que no se golpeara y luego lo acomodó sobre el suelo de madera.

— Lo siento Naruto. Pero simplemente no puedo.- dijo el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y tapándolo con la capa que llevaba puesta cuando recién había llegado a esa casa abandonada. Corrió la puerta para salir del lugar, caminó un par de metros y sacó su espada de la funda. — Tal vez, ahora me sienta mejor…Se acabarán todos los problemas y no volveré a cometer otra estupidez.- dijo Sasuke tomando su espada con ambas manos y atravesándola cerca de su estómago mientras gritaba de dolor. Lo que quería el Uchiha era morir desangrado por lo que dejó la espada atravesada en su cuerpo y quedó de pie.

Naruto había despertado por el frió que había en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor encontrando la habitación vacía, el viento soplando con fuerza y la nieve depositándose en los suelos de la casa. Rápidamente salió a ver qué había pasado. A lo lejos divisó a su amigo. Estaba echado en el suelo y la nieve empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo. El rubio corrió hasta esa zona, no muy alejada de la casa, y, notando lo que había hecho el Uchiha, le sacó rápidamente la espada que tenía en el cuerpo.

—Sasuke… ¿en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó el rubio con tono de preocupación mientras miraba el rostro del azabache. Los ojos del joven estaban cerrados y su piel ya no era blanca, estaba tomando un color pálido. Lo abrazó por unos segundos y lo llevó dentro de la casa. Su pulso era casi imperceptible y su corazón no estaba latiendo tan rápido como cuando estaban abrazados. Era un cambio muy drástico y eso se debía a que el Uchiha estaba muriendo. —Sasuke… por favor, resiste. ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!- decía el Uzumaki que ya se encontraba asustado por el mal estado de su amigo. En el momento que estaba por dejar al azabache acostado en el suelo, el joven agonizante se movió un poco haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y lo mirara con atención.

—No te vayas… Quédate aquí…Prefiero morir en tus brazos, que morir esperando tu regreso.- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo melancólicamente y abriendo sus ojos con dificultad. Unas lágrimas se habían asomado en sus ojos negros. —Adiós.

— ¡No Sasuke!- gritó el Uzumaki asustándose al escuchar esas palabras. —Tú eres fuerte…Sasuke.- dijo el rubio en voz baja un poco antes de romper en llanto y apretar con fuerza sus puños.

El fuego se había apagado en esa habitación. Pero quedaban unas brazas. Que tal vez con una ligera brisa, lograría encender una flamante llama.

Fin

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Palomita. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que se me ocurrió una tarde así de repente. (las ideas no se buscan, vienen solas en el momento menos esperado, menos mal que andaba con una computadora cerca porque en alguna parte tenía que escribir mis ocurrencias...)<p>

Es la octava vez que edito este escrito para que quede más presentable.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (eso es más que obvio...) Son propiedad del señor Kishimoto.

Espero leer sus opiniones y críticas que siempre serán bienvenidas.

Saludos

PD: Espero que pasen a mi otra historia (Las cuatro lenguas de Deidara). Este fanfic contiene mucho yaoi y mezcla la comedia con el drama...


End file.
